In Loving Memory
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Bella is a half-vampire who is found in the woods be Rose. She knowseverything that's going on but decides to keep her mouth shut to see what happens. Edward falls for her little charms. Rose get's to be a mom. EdwardXBella Loads of Fluff! M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know when I started hearing her voice, but I couldn't stop when it started, it was such a sweet and soothing voice, talking to me directly sometimes even though I was in complete and total darkness. Everywhere I skimmed my fingers it gave of the warmest feeling.

I didn't keep track of how long I had been in the darkness when I finally heard her voice like I always did, but she was talking in a panicked tone, when that I just wanted to comfort her.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet baby…" her sweet melodic voice sniffed, and sobs rocked through her voice and I felt it shake as it shook my form along with it. "Mommy's here, she won't ever leave you, I swear, I won't ever let those disgusting people take you away from me and probe you with test tubes or anything else" she continued to cry. My mother.

I decided I was glad that she was my mother. She cared for me, like I already loved her.

"Listen, my sweet, sweet, baby" My mother continued to coo to me, the warmth of her body seeking into mine, "Mommy's not gonna be here when you come out of my belly, and your going to have to find a safe place to hide.. I will go somewhere where no one can find you when I give birth to you my, sweet, sweet baby" my mother continued, in a sad though happy voice.

Mommy was going to leave me? Why? I needed her, I wanted to continue to hear her voice, share her warmth, and finally see her face. I had prayed it would be the first thing I would see when I got out of the darkness. Did she have to leave?

I started moving in discomfort.

"No, baby stay still, you're hurting Mommy" my mother gasped in pain and shock, making me immediately freeze in my actions. "Good, baby… I knew you could hear, mommy, you're going to be a bright one, just like me.. I'm so proud of you already baby" she cooed, and started crying again.

It felt like forever before she started talking to me again, but I was relieved when she did.

"Hello, my sweet baby, I have something to share with you" my mothers voice came in softly, and I noticed her voice was losing it's energy, almost drained. "I read some books, and I found out from the 'gender reader' that you're a girl! I'm so excited, I always wanted my own baby girl, not that I wouldn't be excited if you were a boy - but still! I already have a name for you"

Well of course I was a female, mommy, what else would I be? And a name? I'm so excited!

"I tried out many possibilities, and after like two whole boring hours of matching names, one just stuck immediately. Guess what it is?" What? "Isabella, Isabella Swan. Adorable don't you think, my sweet Isabella?" She sounded like she wanted to cry at saying my name.

I wanted to tell her how much I loved it, how much I loved her, but I couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

It was another long wait before I heard her sweet voice again, this time it was completely drained, no doubt about it and I could feel her cringe.

"Isabella, darling, it's almost time, your almost the right size to come out of mommies belly" she told me weakly, but I could feel and hear that she was still putting enthusiasm in her voice. "I need you to know about me, so you don't feel left out of a family when I'm gone."

I waited eagerly to here the rest, though it took awhile for her to catch her breath.

"My name is Renee' Swan, I divorced my husband, Charlie swan no longer then a year ago, I used to live in Forks, Washington with him until I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I don't know who your father is, I'm sorry, it was a one night mistake - but I don't ever regret you, my sweet Isabella. I'm going back to Forks, but not to Charlie. I did some research on you my dear, but not on you, you, but what I think you might be. You are so special Isabella, I found out that you are probably half vampire!" It took awhile for her to catch her breath after the long explanation.

Half vampire? What's a vampire?…

"I always thought vampire's were a myth - but now I believe, more then ever, and now I believe in half vampires.. Born when a male vampire.. Uh, sleeps with a female human. You'll know what I mean when you get older… I'm glad I am you mother, Isabella. I found a website all about it, it mentioned the beauty that you will be, how fast your growth is, how fast you will learn - like you already know so much, I can feel it- and… you thirst.." she stopped not just to catch her breath, but she hesitated.

Thirst? I wasn't thirsty…. Was I?

"I want you to promise me something, Isabella" I promise, Mommy, "Promise me you will only feed on animals" I don't understand, "Vampires need blood to survive, human or animal blood, but it mentioned that ones like you can eat human food, but it wouldn't be energizing to you… stick with animal blood, please"

I felt my lips pull up into a smile, of course I would, anything for her.

"Also please don't go out into the sun- myth has It that you will burn and die in it, but I think otherwise, but stay out of it just in case…" she continued taking a deep breath "I started sneaking blood out of hospitals to drink, it seems as though I have to drink it to keep up my strength and keep you healthy, don't ever do this - it is the only thing I could do"

No sun, No stealing blood, only animal blood. Got it.

"I'm leaving now to the airport, Isabella, so I need you stay as still as possible in my belly. I don't need people staring." was the last thing she said before I didn't hear from her for another long while.


	2. disaster and found treasure

Mommy was running, running, and running like there was no tomorrow.

I don't know when her heart started beating irregularly, or when adrenaline started pumping through her veins. But now all my attention was on her, on her safety and what was causing this.

I heard my Mommy say things like, "Stay away from my baby" or, "Just leave us alone, we don't need another one of you to mess with our lives ever again!".

'Another one of you', Mommy must mean Vampire's. Why would vampires be after her?

By now she was running out of breath and I could feel her trembling hand caress her stomach where I gently pressed my hand against it, trying to reassure her to calm down. My actions only hurt her.

"Isabella, my sweet Isabella", Mommy cooed over and over as sobs wracked through her body into mine. "I'm so sorry, I should've gone somewhere else.. Shouldn't have been so.. So foolish to think I could go by clean…". More sobs wracked through her body.

"Why running, sweet Mother-to-be? All I want to do I make sure you get through all right" I smooth, but menacing, voice, laughed out. How did he get here so fast? I didn't hear him.

A vampire.

"Go away! Leave me and my baby alone!" Mommy screamed out in a screech and I felt her back up, only to be stopped by something solid, hard and cold - even I felt it through Mommy's soft warming flesh.

"Don't leave so soon, I just want to play with you" The same man snarled in my Mommy's ear. Mommy was right, vampires are fast.

"Stay away!" Mommy cried as she stumbled away from the cold dead body only to fall. She screeched in pain and then Every thing happened to fast.

I felt my Mommy's spine break and a cold hand appeared on her stomach. I couldn't breath, I tried but I chocked. But I didn't move, I knew it would give me Mommy further pains.

"Poor, Poor thing. I think you just have killed your precious baby… too bad." The man sighed in displeasure, making my Mommy whimper.

My air supply seriously started getting low and it became unpleasant. I started to twitch and I bit my lip to restrain my instincts to bite through my Mommy's flesh.

"Oh well, I'll just get rid of your body, No need to drain your poor quality blood… let's see, a river would do nicely don't you think Hun? Yes I think so too, drown with your darling baby- a bit heroic don't you think?" The evil man started to ramble on like nothing was wrong, that he was talking to an every day human who had no clue what he really was.

I felt my Mommy's body being dragged across a rocky surface and heard her skin being scratched each time an uneven rock dug into it. I wanted to cry out and rip this evil vampire to shreds, to make him pay for the agony he was putting my Mommy through.

It seemed like forever torture before all motion went still and the only sound was my Mommy's ragged breaths that were soon coming to an end and a sort of rushing sound - presumably the river this evil man was talking about.

"Bye, bye" Was the last thing he said before my Mommy's body was flung into a icy cold drowning world.

It wasn't like the water bothered me in general, but it sure did have an effect on my Mommy's body - shivers went everywhere through her body, moving me everywhere, making it more difficult to hold my breath.

Then I couldn't feel anything , couldn't hear anything from my Mommy. I couldn't hear her heart, couldn't feel her loving warmth embrace my body. She was dead.

My own body started wracking up with sobs, and I started to tear through my now binding prison. It took great ease but when I finally got through I wasn't met by refreshing air but an unpleasant substance.

My eyes snapped open just as I broke through the surface of the choking substance, I saw a darkened area, what I presumed to be trees danced along every corner of the so called river I was in. I filled my lungs with much needed air, relieved to feel the pressure release from my stomach.

My small arms began flailing around in panic, and my head snapped in every direction looking for a way out while the river consumed me further along it's winding path.

I thought I would never get out of the river when I suddenly saw a white, tall, rectangular thing in the distance- small but noticeable. Was it a house that Mommy constantly fantasized about?

Mommy… she was gone, forever. Just like she had told me…

I kicked and wiggled my way through the water with as much force that I could put forth with my small body and I arrived on steady ground in a matter of seconds. I curled into a tight ball and started rocking back and forth. An attempt to hold in the tears that threatened to spill.

Then it hit me, hit me really hard. I had never seen my Mommy's face.. It was the first thing I had wished to see when I broke through the surface.

"Rose wait!" A sudden voice screamed out into the air, musical and flawless. A vampire.

I started panicking and I looked at the river. Safe, was the word right now that it sang out to me. I fumbled out of my ball like position and crawled shakily back to the river.

I heard a gasp and in a leaping blow of air, I was up in the air held up by two pale hands that were amazingly cool and comforting. I nervously glanced at the face.

It was beautiful, heaven sent possibly. Golden like hair shimmered with a faint glow, and light golden eyes that reflected delight and something else….

"Are you okay my sweet, sweet, baby?" Her soft voice came out to me and I almost gasped in delight. That is what my Mommy always called me! Mommy must have known about her and came here thinking this beautiful goddess would save me. If it was possible I was more in love with my Mommy then ever.

I smiled as best I could at this goddess my Mommy sent for me, and her response was a breath taking cry of happiness and I was pressed into her body.

This was a good vampire.


	3. founding

"Rose, what the hell is…." A voice appeared, seemingly out of thin air, and trailed of when I locked eyes with him. This man also had golden eyes like my Mommy's Goddess, so I presumed that he was her acquaintance - another good vamp. Though his appearance was extremely intimidating to me with his huge built body and short dark curly hair.

"Watch your mouth, Emmett!" Mommy's Goddess, Rose I now knew, hissed as she quickly covered my ears with her hands. "This poor, sweet, baby was all alone, on the filthy ground sobbing her poor heart out." She said it very lowly, but I heard it clearly. Did she know I could hear her? If she did, then why was she still covering my ears?

Oh right, Mommy said vampires, and supposedly half-vampires, had sensitive hearing.

"We should take her to Carlisle to make sure she is alright." Rose said in a soft, warming voice and slid her hands off my ears to scoot my body on her waist. "Honey, Emmett and me are going to take you to a safe, warm place, okay?" Rose asked to me, a smile beautifully gracing her face as she grazed down at me.

"Jeez, Rose, it's not like she can understand a word you're saying. Just kiss her head and let's leave." Emmett chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand controlling his laughter.

My heart fell. This Goddess assistance is really mean, I knew everything that they were saying, why was he being rude? I didn't do anything wrong did I?

"Emmett! How dare you!" Rose screamed holding me a bit tighter to her side. Her bright angelic eyes with glaring at Emmett- they seemed to have darkened. "She can understand you fine, now go on and lead the way before you upset her even further!".

I felt happy that Rose was sticking up for me, but I also felt bad for Emmett. It was true, normal infants couldn't adapt to a language for at least a month before they start blubbering words out.

"Fine." Emmett sighed but as Rose started following him he slacked pace a second or two until he was walking next to Rose, right by me. I became nervous as I gazed up at him. Was he going to mock me again?

"Hey there, kiddo. I'm sorry for upsetting you if I did" Emmett said lightly, by I could tell by the tenderness of his eyes that he meant what he said. "Wanna ride on my shoulders? It would be your first roller coaster ride ever, and the best one, I'll promise you that. How about it?" Emmett asked as he started walking sideways, now entirely facing me, with his arms outstretched.

My eyes went up to Rose's.

"I swear, Emmett, if you dare make her cry, I'll make sure Alice forces you to go shopping with her" Rose growled as she gently laid me in Emmett's big hands. Who was Alice? Another good vampire? And what was this so called 'shopping'? It sounded evil.

"I promise, Rose, this beauty of a baby will have the time of her baby life" Emmett assured rose as he lifted me above his head and placed me behind his head on his shoulders. What was he saying he was doing to me? I suppose I'm 'riding on his shoulders' having my first 'roller coaster ride' which is my 'best ever'.

"Okay, kiddo, I want you to close you eyes tight" at this Emmett pointed to his eyes as he explained, "and hold on to my head as tight as possibly" and at this he gently lifted my arms and placed them around his head.

I quickly tightened my arms in place and hid my face in Emmett's surprisingly soft hair, clenching my eyes shut. I inhaled and nuzzled my nose further into his hair, it smelled so fresh, so soothing.

I heard and felt when Emmett laughed and when Rose whacked his arm.

"Ready kiddo?" Emmett laughed out as he patted my head. In response I held on tighter to his head. "I'll take that as a yes" he laughed but I heard him when he whispered to Rose, "This one's strong for an infant". I suppose I should take that as a compliment, right?

"Be careful with her, Emmett" Rose sighed right before Emmett's body jerked forward into a wind blown oblivion. Oddly enough I felt at peace with the wind whisking around my skin, and I took a chance and opened my eyes and peeked around Emmett's fluffy head.

My sight was amazing. Colors whirled around, but I saw everything, so detailed so emphasizing. Tree's passing, insects hanging in hooded leaves and branches, even Emmett's feet as the scattered across the forest floor, seeing how little force he added as I saw his muscles contract beneath his tight - though a tad loose- flexible material.

Emmett's head turned to me, and his bright eyes watched me and I looked at him wondrously.

"You're not human, are you kiddo?" Emmett laughed in a booming voice as he swung me into his arms. The sudden lose of wind in my eyes made me blink furiously, and then gazed up at Emmett again.

"Indeed she's not" Another voice came out, making Emmett laugh harder.

I shyly glanced up at the new arrival. He seemed… uh 'civilized' was it? Yes civilized. A white cloth hang around his torso and light blue pants lugged down around his waist, comfortable.

"You my dear, have a racing heart." The 'civilized' man stated with a warming smile and pulled off his cloth off of his torso revealing another cloth underneath it, another white one. "Emmett, bring her here, son" he asked softy.

'Son' , meaning that he was related to Emmett who was acquainted with Rose, meaning he as well was a good vampire.

Emmett obediently took the necessary steps forward and lightly pulled my away from his cozy chest. Carlisle gently wrapped the clothing he had taken off, I think it was called a sweater, and wrapped it around my small framed body. It was huge on me, but it smelled comforting so I didn't complain.

"Do you mind if I hold you, dear?" This 'civilized' man asked with another warming smile. I didn't say anything just leaned lightly towards him. He must have known what I meant and gently placed me in his arms. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. Do you, my dear, have a name?" The 'civilized' man, Carlisle asked as his hand moved to my face and started adding a bit pressure to some sensitive spots in my body that made me want to laugh as loud as Emmett had done. I believe Mommy mentioned it as being 'ticklish'. I'm ticklish.

I fought with my throat for awhile before deciding better of it and just bobbled my head up and down.

"Holly sh.. You mean to tell me that this little kid can really understand everything we're saying!?" Emmett almost asked in shock. His eyes were moving between Carlisle and me.

"Of course, Emmett, we have with us a very special child with us. A half-vampire If my past studies are correct. Am I correct, young one?" Carlisle asked in a softer, more wiser, tone as his question was directed to me.

I debated whether or not Mommy would want me to tell them my secret. If they were with Rose, then I should trust them.

I bobbled my head up and down once more, making his eyes glow in delight.


End file.
